1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device used in snips or cutters, and in particular to a safety device for tin snips.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are various scissors, clippers and snips used for cutting an article. For example, tin snips are a common scissoring tool.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tin snips 10 constituted of two cutting blades 11 and two handles 12. The two cutting blades 11 are pivotally connected to each other via a fulcrum shaft 13. Cutting edges of the two cutting blades 11 cooperate with each other to scissor an article such as tin. One end of each handle 12 is combined with a corresponding cutting blade 11. A pivotal shaft 14 connecting the two handles 12 is used as a fulcrum for operation, whereby a user can continuously open or close the two cutting blades 11 to finish scissoring actions.
One of the two handles 12 is pivotally connected with a buckling element 20. An edge of the buckling element 20 is provided with a notch 21. When the buckling element 20 rotates, it buckles to a positioning protrusion 22 formed on the other handle 12. In this way, the two handles 12 can be drawn close to each other to thereby prevent the two cutting blades 11 from opening.
When the tin snips 10 is in use, the buckling element 20 may freely swing to a certain angular position. When a user intends to draw the two handles 12 close after use, the user sometimes finds that the buckling element 20 is located in rear of the positioning protrusion 22. As a result, the user has to rotate the buckling element 20 for almost a full circle so as to make the notch 21 of the buckling element 20 to be engaged with the positioning post 22, which is inconvenient in use.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the problem of prior art and to operate the tin snips conveniently and safely.